Panier de Crabes
by junon2
Summary: un couple de bisexuel font entrer dans leur vie une jeune femme pour laquelle ils sont incapables de rester insensible… mais comment choisir quand on aime 2 personnes. ? Couple à trois avec pê un lemon  rating peut dc changer KiracagalliAsuran
1. Départ …et rencontre !

**Panier de crabes **

_Auteur_ : junon2/ennostiel/cagallifangirl

_Paring_: Asuran Zala, Kira Yamato et Cagalli Yulla Attha

_Genre_ : romance/humour

_Rating_ : T

_Disclaimer _: Tous les personnages et les lieux appartiennent au créateur de Gundam seed (désolée, j'ignore son nom) ou à la firme qui produit l'animé, Sunrise je pense, sauf l'intrigue qui elle est à moi.

_Résumé_ : un couple de bisexuel font entrer dans leur vie une jeune femme pour laquelle ils sont incapables de rester insensible… mais comment choisir quand on aime 2 personnes. ?

_Avertissement _: Un très grand, même s'il n'y a pas de lemon ! Couple à 3 ici ne signifie pas triangle amoureux mais vraiment un couple à 3 (vivent à 3, font tout à 3 même dormir). Le départ est plutôt une histoire de couple normal …

_Note de l'auteur_ : euh mon premier yaoi, soyez cléments svp ! Si pas bon à savoir : Kira et Asuran sont ensembles, c'est un couple depuis presque 10 ans. Kira est un bisexuel qui a des aventures avec des femmes même s'il aime passionnément Asuran. Asuran est plutôt exclusif sur Kira mais a eu quelques aventures d'une nuit avec des femmes. Ils vivent ensemble. Cagalli est une jeune femme qui est célibataire et qui vit chichement mais plutôt bien.

POV changeant entre les 3 personnages

Merci à Tidoo pour la correction

Fic dédiée à Mi-chan

_Départ …et rencontre !_

**POV Kira**

« Je regarde la jeune femme rousse assisse en face de moi. Mes yeux se figent volontairement sur son décolleté plongeant mettant sa poitrine généreuse en valeur. Elle me connait assez pour savoir comment m'attirer. Je remonte vers son visage souriant et parfaitement maquillé. Elle est le genre de femme qui m'attire pour une courte relation … je sais déjà que ce ne sera qu'éphémère et elle sait qu'elle ne me retiendra plus longtemps dans ses filets.

« Alors Flay, tu voulais me dire quoi ? » je demande avec un sourire alors qu'elle croise ses jambes pour mettre en évidence sa mini jupe et ses jambes interminables.

« Un cadeau mon amour… un cadeau qui te plaira. » susurre-t-elle avant de boire une gorgée de son cocktail.

« Vraiment … intéressant. » je réponds avec un sourire.

« Un safari en Afrique centrale… tu en rêvais non ? » annonce-t-elle en se penchant un peu en avant.

Je reste en suspend, la tasse de thé en main et la fixe droit dans les yeux. Un safari ? Elle n'a pas tord c'est mon plus grand rêve. J'aimerais surtout connaître les conditions de sa proposition tentante.

« Oui, tu m'offres mon plus grand rêve … mais à quelle condition ? » je demande d'une voix calme et posée.

« Aucune, mon Amour. Je t'invite à m'accompagner en safari, je te l'offre intégral. Réfléchis, un mois en Afrique, tout ce que je demande c'est de le partager avec toi. » Me répond-elle avec un magnifique sourire plaqué sur ses lèvres vermeilles.

« Très bien, j'accepte… » Je lui rends son sourire, « maintenant excuse-moi je dois rentrer »

« Je te téléphonerais pour les détails pratiques ! » Me répond-elle alors que je la dépasse et sort du café.

J'ai toujours fait ce que je désirais, sans me soucier du reste. Mais je sais que là, Il n'acceptera pas facilement. Il m'a toujours tout passé sans discussion. Il m'aime à ce point là, au point de souffrir pour me plaire. Je l'aime aussi, passionnément même. Mais je ne peux m'empêcher de réaliser mes désirs sans son avis. Cette fois aussi je sais qu'il me le passera, ce caprice. Mais je sais qu'il y aura un prix, il ne me pardonnera pas de partir aussi longtemps avec une femme et de l'abandonner. Peu importe, je sais qu'à mon retour il sera là et m'aimera toujours aussi fort ! J'irais en Afrique ! »

**

* * *

****POV Cagalli**

« Je soupire de frustration et de fatigue. Il est déjà 22 heures et ma journée n'est toujours pas finie. C'est exceptionnel, en général mon service se termine à 18 h 30 mais j'ai accepté de remplacer mon amie Miakka, qui avait un rendez-vous ce soir. Mes chaussures me font mal après douze heures à piétiner dans ce petit restaurant pour le service en salle. J'essaie de plaquer un sourire avenant sur mes lèvres et d'oublier ma douleur.

« C'est bon rentre, la salle est presque vide ! » déclare la fille du patron alors que je reviens en cuisine avec des plats vides.

« Mais je … » elle m'interrompt.

« Rentre, ça ira il ne reste qu'un couple ! T'as fait plus que nécessaire ce soir » Termine-t-elle en me poussant vers nos vestiaires.

N'ayant pas le choix, j'y entre et me change. Je retire mes chaussures à talons avec un soupire de soulagement et masse un peu mes pieds endoloris. Ensuite j'enlève ma tenue de travail et je vais aux douches et me rafraichis un peu et me démaquiller rapidement avant de revenir au vestiaire et de réenfiler mon jeans et mon chemisier et d'enfiler mes confortables baskets. Je passe dans le vestibule et empoigne mon manteau et mon sac. Je sors dans la rue et lève la tête vers le ciel noir encombré de nuage. Peut-être qu'il neigera cette nuit… En tout cas, il faut que je sois rentrée avant !

Je marche d'un pas rapide à travers les rues désertes de la ville. L'hiver a été précoce cette année. Je frisonne de froid et accélère le pas. Du restaurant à mon studio il n'y a que vingt minutes à pieds. Une chance d'être si proche de son lieu de travail ! J'arrive enfin et j'ouvre la porte, et Mistigri vient se frotter à mes jambes en miaulant. Je me débarrasse de mon manteau et le prend à bras.

« Bonsoir Mistigri » je me dirige vers mon lit et dépose mon chat dessus avant de me changer et d'enfiler mon doux et chaud pyjama. Je m'allonge ensuite, le chat à mes côté en train de ronronner pour obtenir de caresses et mon attention. Je le cajole et j'en profite pour lire mon courrier. Il ya a une lettre de mon propriétaire. Cette dernière est courte et brève. Je me relève subitement choquée. C'est bien la dernière chose dont j'avais besoin, et je sens la panique un peu monter en moi.

« Zut, zut zut re zut ! Il ne nous manquait plus que ça Mistigri ! » Je déclare alors que mon chat relève la tête pour me fixer de ses beaux yeux bleus étonnés.

« L'immeuble a été vendu, et va être détruit ! Nous devons trouver un nouveau chez nous. »

Mistigri baille et se recouche peu intéressé par mon explication. Je le regarde avant de passer une main caressante sur son poil soyeux. Le problème est encore plus dur à résoudre avec lui ! Quand j'ai loué ce studio je n'avais pas d'animal de compagnie. J'ai trouvé Mistigri il y a 4 mois, errant dans une ruelle et je l'ai rapporté ici. Depuis nous cohabitons ensemble. Et je ne veux pas, je ne peux pas envisager de me séparé de mon mignon petit chat gris aux yeux bleu ! Il me faut donc trouver un appartement pas cher et avec un propriétaire qui accepte les animaux de compagnie ! Je me couche et remonte les couvertures. Demain j'achèterais le journal et je chercherais dans les annonces. J'ai un mois pour déménager … »

**

* * *

****POV Asuran**

« Je regarde Kira, allongé à mes côtés. Il se redresse et viens poser ses lèvres sur les miens pour un chaste baiser. Je sais très bien qu'il va m'annoncer un nouveau caprice. Il est prévisible, trop prévisible. Il accomplit le même rituel à chaque fois : il rentre avant moi, me propose un restaurent et en général il se montre beaucoup plus câlin et amoureux quand nous faisons l'amour. Aujourd'hui, il a été tendre et a mis de côté sa fougue habituelle … ce qui m'étonne beaucoup. Il pose sa tête tendrement sur mon épaule. Je me contente d'embrasser ses cheveux, attendant qu'il parle en premier.

« On a passé une soirée merveilleuse » murmure-t-il après quelques minutes de silence.

« Hum, oui … merveilleuse est le mot exacte. » je réponds à voix basse, le nez toujours enfouis dans ses cheveux.

« On devrait avoir des moments comme celui-ci plus souvent ! » déclare-t-il en se relevant pour me fixer droit dans les yeux. Il affiche un air comblé et heureux.

« Hum oui, mais je te signale que c'est toi le passionné. A croire que tu n'as jamais le temps ! » Je le taquine gentiment sachant très bien qu'il déteste ça.

« Tu es marrant quand tu veux ! » Il me tire la langue comme quand on avait 6 ans et je ne peux m'empêcher de rire. Kira se lève et se dirige vers notre salle de bain.

« Je vais prendre un bain … si tu veux tu es le bien venu ! » me propose-t-il avec un regard coquin.

Je m'assieds et soupire un peu. Je connais Kira depuis tellement longtemps, nous nous sommes rencontrés en maternel en fait. Nous avons été longtemps meilleurs amis, jusqu'à nos 16 ans époque où nos sentiments se sont révélés plus profonds que nous le pensions. Pourtant il nous a encore fallu deux ans pour accepter ce sentiment et oser l'afficher publiquement. Depuis, malgré ses aventures passagères avec des femmes, nous sommes un couple. Je ne nierais pas avoir eu des femmes dans ma vie, mais je suis plus exclusif que lui. J'accepte qu'il passe du bon temps avec des femmes, moi je ne désire réellement que lui pour l'instant. Jamais aucune femme n'a pu me rendre amoureux, j'ai besoin d'aimer pour me donner à fond. Contrairement à Kira.

Je me lève enfin et le rejoins dans la salle de bain. Il est déjà dans la baignoire et me fixe avec un mignon petit sourire. Il m'attendait. Je le rejoins dans la baignoire et le laisse se blottir contre moi. Il n'est tendre et câlin qu'après avoir fait l'amour avec moi et moi je le suis tout le temps avec lui.

« J'ai quelque chose à te dire … » murmure-t-il doucement.

« Je sais mon Amour… » Je réponds avant de l'embrasser et je me prépare mentalement à ce qu'il va m'annoncer.

« Flay, je pense que tu la connais, m'a proposé quelque chose cet après midi. » commence-t-il. Flay Alster, bien sur que je la connais, elle a toujours tourné autour de Kira depuis nos secondaires en fait. Elle est sa maitresse actuelle.

« Hum oui, elle était dans notre classe. Que t'a-t-elle proposé de si intéressant ? » Je le questionne gentiment, m'attendant au pire.

« Un safari ! » me répond-il les yeux brillants, je comprends d'avance que quoique je dise je ne le ferais pas changer d'avis. C'est son plus grand rêve, il m'en a souvent parlé.

« Elle m'emmène en safari pendant au moins un mois ! Tu te rends compte en Afrique, dans la savane pendant un mois ! » Continue-t-il en s'exaltant. Il s'éloigne de moi. J'en profite pour sortir de l'eau et m'essuyer.

« Elle t'emmène ? Donc tu as déjà dit oui… sans m'en parler ! » Je réponds d'une voix calme mais froide.

Je m'habille sans prendre attention à son flot de paroles enthousiaste et ininterrompu. Kira est lancé sur les beautés de l'Afrique, son désir d'y aller et sur la chance que cela représente d'y aller. Je connais déjà tous ses arguments et ses rêveries sur l'Afrique et surtout sur les safaris. Il en profite pour me parler de Flay et de ses grandes capacités de séduction. D'après lui, c'est une femme merveilleuse… pour moi une sale peste qui ne désire que nous séparer. Mais Kira est aveugle et refuse de voir plus loin que ce qu'il a sous les yeux. Je sors de la salle de bain sans lui répondre.

Je me poste devant la baie vitrée du salon et observe le paysage : les lumières donnent une illusion féérique à la ville. De l'étage où nous habitons, aucun son ne nous parvient et nous voyons la ville de haut. Le quartier chic s'étend à mes pieds… Je me mords la lèvre inférieure… Comment peut-il me faire ça ? Comment peut-il accepter qu'elle nous sépare et mette en péril notre couple ? Comment peut-il accepter de nous briser comme ça sans remord ? Comment peut-il faire passer ses caprices avant nous jusqu'à risquer de briser notre couple ? Je ne lui pardonnerais pas cette fois, s'il part je lui imposerais aussi une condition à son retour… j'ai besoin pour une fois, par vengeance, de me faire passer avant lui…

Il glisse ses bras autour de ma taille et se colle contre moi. Je sens son corps se mouler au mien et sa joue se poser contre mon dos. Je reste les yeux perdus vers le bas, observant les voitures passant dans la rue. Je n'ai pas l'attention de lui parler, ni de fléchir, pas cette fois.

« Tu m'en veux ? » demande-t-il doucement. Je prends le parti de me taire.

« Ecoute, c'est juste un mois et je réalise mon rêve… je sais que tu n'as aucune envie d'aller en Afrique et puis après je te promets de ne plus te quitter et de ne m'occuper que de toi ! » continue-t-il essayant de me convaincre. J'inspire mais ne lui réponds pas.

« Je pars dans deux semaines pour un mois… ce serait dommage qu'on passe ce temps-là en disputes… On devrait plutôt en profiter… » Continue-t-il.

« Si tu pars avec elle, Kira, je te promets une mauvaise surprise à ton retour ! » c'est la seule chose que je dis avant de me détacher de lui et de retourner dans notre chambre pour dormir. »

**

* * *

****POV Kira**

« Je fixe Asuran dans les yeux. Il est assis dans son fauteuil et continue à lire son journal comme si il était seul. Cela dure depuis deux semaines, deux semaines qu'il me considère froidement comme un simple colocataire. Je me mords la lèvre inférieure. Je supporte mal son indifférence. Je pars aujourd'hui pour un mois et lui me nie. C'est peut-être sa manière à lui de me punir, de me faire ressentir sa souffrance. Je dépose ma seconde valise et me retourne vers lui.

« C'est ridicule, Athy ! Je pars pour un mois … et au lieu de profiter du temps qu'on avait ensemble avant mon départ, tu as tout gâché en m'évitant ! » J'explose enfin et sors ce que j'ai sur le cœur depuis deux semaines.

« Je gâche tout ?? » demande-t-il sans relever la tête.

« Oui, tu m'as parfaitement entendu ! » Je lui réponds du tac-au-tac.

« Qui a décidé de partir un mois sans demander l'avis de l'autre ? » Me questionne-t-il.

Je ne lui réponds pas. Je sais qu'il a raison, je suis le seul fautif. Au plus profond de moi, je souffre atrocement. Son silence et son indifférence sont des lames qui me transpercent le cœur. Je l'aime tellement que parfois j'en souffre. Il va me manquer horriblement, même avec une compagnie aussi attrayante et soumise que celle de Flay. Rien ne peut le remplacer. Il est tout mon univers, mon âme. Je n'ai jamais désiré personne comme lui, jamais éprouvé autant de plaisir que sous ses mains et ses lèvres. J'aime les femmes et je les désire, j'éprouve même du plaisir avec elles, mais rien n'est comparable à Asuran, rien ne me comble comme lui. Je l'aime passionnément.

« Asuran, je … » Je m'arrête, cherchant mes mots.

« Combien de fois as-tu fais passer tes caprices avant nous ? » questionne-t-il.

« Asuran, écoute … » mais il m'interrompt à nouveau.

« Combien de maîtresse as-tu eu ? » me demande-t-il.

Je préfère attendre la question suivante. Je fixe mes pieds, ressentant le poids de mes écarts.

« Combien de fois, Kira, as-tu réalisé tes rêves ou envies sans tenir compte de nous ? » il relève la tête et me fixe droit dans les yeux.

« Combien de fois ai-je accepté tes maîtresse ou tes caprices sans rien en retour ? » Finit-il. Il replie son journal et me fixe avec un regard perçant.

« Trop souvent ! » je réponds directement, mes yeux plongés dans les siens. Je le connais, le prendre par surprise et le déstabiliser est le meilleur moyen d'obtenir gain de cause. Son regard parait surpris, il a perdu sa froideur. Asuran penche adorablement la tête sur le côté. Il est craquant et ressemble à un petit garçon surpris.

« Asuran, je te le promets, c'est la dernière fois. » je lui promets en le regardant dans les yeux.

« Oh la dernière fois ? » ironise-t-il, « et combien de fois me l'as-tu promis ? »

« Cette fois-ci, je ne plaisante aps. » Je rétorque.

« Donc les autres fois, tu te moquais de moi. » Continue—t-il sur le même ton.

« Arrêts ça ! » j'ai presque crié, » je ne suis pas un collaborateur ou un employé. Et je t'interdis de jouer à ça avec moi ! »

« Quand toi, tu arrêteras de jouer avec notre couple ! » Me répond-il.

« Asuran, je ne veux pas de cette conversation maintenant, alors que je dois prendre un avion ! » Je rétorque.

« Tu vas le rater, ton avion » me déclare-t-il après un regard à sa montre.

« Très bien, on reprendra cette conversation à mon retour » Je déclare en empoignant ma valise et en me dirigeant vers la porte.

« Si tu passes la porte, je te promets une surprise de taille à ton retour ! » Je l'entends déclarer alors que je passe la porte d'entrée de l'appartement. »

**

* * *

****POV Cagalli**

« Je relis l'adresse sur le papier et relève la tête vers le bâtiment. Il doit y avoir une erreur quelque part… quoique … Je me mordille la lèvre inférieure. C'est vrai qu'il n'y avait pas l'adresse dans l'annonce, juste le numéro de téléphone de l'agence et un bref descriptif de l'appartement. En lisant les informations succinctes, je m'attendais à un petit appartement. De plus, l'agence m'a juste donné l'adresse et un rendez-vous pour rencontrer la propriétaire. Jamais je n'ai cru que je me retrouverais dans le quartier chic de la ville ! J'ai envie de faire demi-tour, mais ce serait impoli. Cette dame m'attend après tout. J'inspire et m'avance vers l'entrée de l'immeuble où doit m'attendre l'agent immobilier. Je trouverais une excuse avant la fin de la visite… par exemple Mistigris !

Dans le hall d'entrée, j'aperçois un homme en costume noir avec une mallette. Surement l'agent que je dois rencontrer. Je me dirige vers lui d'un pas décidé. Il tourne enfin les yeux vers moi. Il me dévisage de haut en bas et grimace, je dois être très éloignée de ses clientes habituelles. J'aurais dû mettre autre chose qu'un jeans et un pull à col roulé….

« Mademoiselle Attha ? » questionne-t-il avec une grimace.

« Bonjour Monsieur » Je lui réponds avec un sourire poli.

« Et bien, cela risque d'être court … Enfin, monsieur Zala nous attends, venez. » me répond-il sur un ton pédant.

« Monsieur Zala ?!? Euh je m'attendais à rencontrer une dame… » Je déclare, étonnée.

«Ah bon, je vous ai dit que c'était une femme. » Se moque-t-il en m'attirant dans l'ascenseur.

« Non, mais comme l'annonce précisait qu'on cherchait une femme, je pensais que c'était UNE propriétaire » j'explique d'une voix que j'essaie de maintenir calme.

« Veuillez arrêter de penser … ce serait mieux devant monsieur Zala… », Il me lance un regard en coin, « avez-vous les moyens de louer ? »

« Dans cet immeuble ? Non. » Je réponds sincèrement mais un peu embarrassée d'avouer mon manque de revenu.

« Je m'en doutais. Ce sera donc bref. » Me répond-il avec un air supérieur qui m'exaspère.

Les portes s'ouvrent et nous sortons de l'ascenseur. Je le suis jusqu'à la porte d'un appartement où il sonne et attend. Je reste sur le côté. Quel genre d'homme demanderait une femme pour colocataire ? Un vieillard solitaire ? Un pervers ? La porte s'ouvre et j'entrevois un jeune homme aux cheveux foncés tombant souplement sur ses épaules.

« Monsieur Zala, bonjour » déclare poliment et respectueusement l'agent. Tiens, il sait être poli lui ?

L'autre homme hoche de la tête en guise de salut, mais ne dit pas un mot. Il a un regard froid et calculateur.

« Erm, la visite sera courte », déclare l'agent, « Mademoiselle Attha a … euh … un problème de budget je crois donc … »

« Vous parlez toujours autant. » déclare d'une voix claire et glaciale le propriétaire.

« Non, je suis désolé de … » commence l'agent.

« Ce n'était pas une question. » le ton est froid et tranchant. Involontairement, je frisonne. Etrangement, j'imagine que sa voix doit être sensuelle et suave quand il parle à une femme qu'il désire séduire.

« Euh, voici Mademoiselle Attha. » déclare l'agent en m'agrippant le bras et en me mettant devant l'inconnu.

Je relève la tête lentement et croise un regard émeraude intense. Son regard vacille et prend une expression plus douce. Un sourire se dessine sur ses fines lèvres sensuelles. Je sens mes joues rougirent subitement et je baisse les yeux, embarrassée.

« Enchanté de faire votre connaissance » murmure-t-il.

« Bonjour … » je réponds d'une petite voix. Pourquoi sa présence m'intimide-t-elle autant ? »

**

* * *

****POV Asuran**

« Je baisse les yeux vers la jeune femme en face de moi, que cet imbécile d'agent vient seulement de me présenter. Elle est petite, plus petite que moi ; blonde, les cheveux mi-long tombant en désordre sur ses épaules. Elle est très différente des femmes sophistiquées que je côtoie et des bimbo que Kira fréquente. Elle est … simple avec son jeans délavé et son pull à col roulé. Elle relève la tête et je rencontre un regard ambre aux reflets dorés, légèrement timide. Je déglutis et je sens mon cœur manquer un battement. Je me laisse sombrer dans ses beaux yeux. Involontairement, je lui souris. Elle rougit adorablement et baise un peu la tête, brisant notre contact visuel. Je ne peux m'empêcher de la trouver belle.

« Enchanté de faire votre connaissance. » Je murmure.

« Bonjour … » Me répond-elle d'une petite voix timide.

Je m'efface pour la laisser entrer, mes yeux ne la quittant pas des yeux. Je suis incapable de détacher mon regard de sa silhouette. Jamais une femme n'avait produit cet effet sur moi, du moins pas au premier regard. Je suis fasciné par elle. Je sens mes joues me brûler légèrement. Etrange sentiment qui m'envahit et me réchauffe, la même sensation que quand j'ai compris que j'aimais Kira. Lui seul peut faire naitre cette chaleur en moi. Elle tourne de nouveaux ses beaux yeux vers moi, les joues toujours rosées. Je lui souris alors que nos regards s'aimantent …

« Je peux faire visiter l'appartement à Mademoiselle. Cela ne prendra que 15 minutes » Déclare l'agent.

Je tourne la tête vers lui, le regard de nouveau froid et neutre. Je l'avais complètement oublié celui-là. Il me rappelle un peu brutalement la réalité et la raison de la présence de la belle déesse blonde. Je la vois tourner la tête vers lui et attendre son explication. Je n'ai aucune envie de la laisser entre ses mains pour la visite de mon duplexe.

« Je vais faire la visite moi-même. » Je déclare sur un ton qui n'admet pas de réponse. Il hoche la tête respectueusement et se plante dans le hall. Je prends le manteau de ma visiteuse et le tends à l'agent.

« Restez la, noue arrivons. » J'abandonne l'agent dans le corridor et attire la jeune femme vers le salon. Je désire être un peu seul avec elle.

Le salon est une pièce relativement grande, éclairée par une immense porte fenêtre donnant sur la terrasse et un mini jardin. Le seul avantage, avec le peu de bruit, à mes yeux de vivre au dernier étage d'un immeuble. Je lance un regard à ma compagne, qui ouvre de grands yeux admiratifs. La pièce est meublée simplement et plutôt froidement. Peut-être que ma mère a raison quand elle dit qu'il manque une présence féminine ici. Je la regarde avancer lentement dans la pièce, son regard se posant sur tout : du sofa et fauteuils en cuir entourant la table basse au bar contre le mur opposé et enfin la télévision et le tableau au mur. Elle se dirige vers la porte fenêtre et observe l'extérieur. Je la rejoins et me poste à côté d'elle.

« C'est magnifique comme vue. » Murmure-t-elle.

« Hum, surtout très calme et silencieux … » Je lui réponds, « désirez-vous aller sur la terrasse ? »

« Heu non, ça ira… » Elle a les yeux fixés sur la rue et le peu de passants.

« C'est un quartier très paisible. » Je l'informe gentiment me dirigeant vers la partie salle-à-manger de la pièce.

Elle me suit et balade ses yeux sur le décor, caressant du regard le buffet, la table et les chaises, ainsi que les quelques rares objets de décorations ornant meubles et murs. Elle s'arrête au bout de la table et lance un regard à l'ensemble de la pièce. D'ici, on voit l'intégral du salon et de la salle-à-manger. Je reste près d'elle, attendant une question.

« C'est … euh … simple et sobre ! » Déclare-telle.

« Hum, bon qualificatif … Avez-vous beaucoup de meubles ? » Je commence à devenir professionnel.

« Euh … non, en fait je … loue un mini kot … plutôt des bibelots … » Me répond-elle de manière évasive.

« Hum d'accord, la cuisine puis je vous montrerais le second étage. » Je déclare en l'attirant délicatement par le bras vers la porte. Elle rougit instantanément au léger contact. J'entre en premier. Elle fait le tour de la pièce, examinant un peu les meubles. Il n'y a pas de grande surprise puisque nous possédons une cuisine équipée en chêne. Elle me suit ensuite dans les escaliers et nous nous retrouvons dans le hall du second étage.

« Alors, il existe ici trois chambres relativement spacieuses et un bureau, le mien en l'occurrence. Chaque chambre possède une salle-de-bain attenante et un balcon. J'occupe celle du centre… » J'explique un peu et je la vois hocher de la tête. J'ouvre la porte de la première chambre et la laisser y entrer seule pour elle visiter. Elle ressort au bout de quelques minutes avec un beau sourire.

« Vous avez un très bel appartement, monsieur Zala », déclare-t-elle, « spatiaux, lumineux et euh … »

« Il existe un problème … si vous me disiez lequel. » Je questionne en la regardant dans les yeux.

« Euh deux en fait : un, je n'ai surement pas le budget pour payer le loyer et deux, Mistigris. » Déclare-t-elle les joues en feu et le regard fuyant.

« D'accord, dans l'ordre : le loyer en premier. Combien payez-vous votre loyer pour l'instant ? » Je demande.

« Hein ?!? 250 euros par mois avec les charges. » Me répond-elle un peu surprise.

« Et si vous gardez ce loyer… » Je continue lentement.

« Quoi ? Vous ne me ferez pas croire que c'est la moitié du loyer de cet appartement ! » Elle a osé une peu le ton.

« Pourquoi devez-vous déménager ? » Je continue calmement mon interrogatoire.

« … euh … l'immeuble va être détruit … mais … » explique-t-elle.

« Ecoutez, je suis propriétaire et loin d'avoir besoin qu'on paye la moitié du loyer … donc si vous êtes intéressée … je serais enchanté de vous avoir pour colocataire. » Je lui réponds avec un sourire.

« Ah … euh … mais … Mistigris, je ne peux pas … » Elle bégaie adorablement.

« Mistigris ?!? » Je demande un peu étonné.

« Mon chat, je ne peux pas l'abandonner … elle est trop gentille et puis je l'aime … » elle s'enflamme un peu.

« Un chat ? Hum, en général, je m'entends très bien avec eux. Il n'y a pas de souris ici, mais je ne pense pas qu'elle sera malheureuse. » Je plaisante un peu et j'ai l'agréable surprise d'entendre son léger rire cristallin. Par contre Kira n'appréciera pas le chat, il ne voulait pas d'animaux…

« Alors, accord passé ? » Je lui tends la main. Elle hésite avant de la serrer.

« Oui… » Murmure-t-elle avec un sourire. »

_

* * *

__Fin chapitre 1_

Alors voilà un peu plus original que les autres d'après moi. C'est le moment de me donner vos impressions ou vos envies … si vous en avez - En espérant que ça vous plaise ….

Merci d'avoir lu ! (et commenter si vous le faites )


	2. Nouvelle vie

Pour Mi-chan et Tidoo

Merci à Tidoo pour la correction

Merci à Mi-chan, dydy-chan, Yanagi et Yura pour leur review

* * *

_Nouvelle vie_

**POV Cagalli**

« Je trie mes vêtements pour les ranger dans des cartons ou ma valise. C'est aujourd'hui que je déménage. Mon kot ressemble à un capharnaüm ; un champ de bataille serait plus ordonné ! Mes vêtements sont éparpillés sur mon lit ainsi que mes sous-vêtements. Il y a cinq cartons ouverts sur le sol et une valise sur la table. J'ai déjà emballé quelques bibelots et livres. Je relève la tête quand j'entends un bruit de porcelaine brisée. Mistigris relève le museau et me lance un regard étonné, elle penche la tête sur le côté.

« Mistigris, mon vase ! » Je crie un peu en me dirigeant vers elle. Mais elle ne m'attend pas et file sous la garde robe. Je m'abaisse et commence à ramasser les morceaux épars sur le sol. J'entends quelqu'un frapper à la porte, je me relève et je vais ouvrir. Je rencontre un regard émeraude intense, qui me fait rougir légèrement.

« Euh … hum … bonjour … Que puis-je … puis-je faire pour vous ? » Je bafouille misérablement et je me sens tellement stupide.

« Bonjour … Hum, j'ai pensé que tu aurais besoin d'aide… Il semble que je ne me sois pas trompé ! » Me répond-il en jetant un regard à la pièce.

« Heu, comment avez-vous eu mon adresse ? » Je questionne, mal à l'aise, surtout que mes sous-vêtements sont étalés sur mon lit … La situation est relativement embarrassante … je rougis encore plus.

« L'agence … tu leur as donné ton adresse pour le dossier… Alors besoin d'aide ? » Il me répond avec un gentil sourire.

« Euh … vous ne travaillez pas aujourd'hui ? Je ne voudrais pas vous ennuyer … je sais me débrouiller ! » Je réponds d'une voix un peu base et tremblante.

« Non, je suis en congé … et simple question : comment comptes-tu transporter tout cela jusque l'appartement ? » me demande-t-il d'une voix amusée.

« Euh … je … n'y avais pas encore réfléchi … mais je vais trouver ! » J'ai repris de l'assurance. Non mais il ne croit quand même pas que je suis une femme dépendante des hommes ! Je sais me débrouiller…

« Hum, d'accord … tu es sûre de ne pas vouloir que je t'aide ? » il me fait un sourire amusé.

« Euh … hum d'accord … si ça ne vous dérange vraiment pas … » Je m'efface et le laisse entrer. Après tout je me vois mal transporter mes caisses en bus, et je n'ai trouvé personne dans mes amis pour m'aider… Disons qu'il tombe à point … et puis il est trop beau pour lui refuser quelque chose … Je secoue la tête, mais à quoi je pense là !

Il entre et dépose sa veste sur la chaise, lançant un regard circulaire à la pièce. Ses yeux s'arrêtent sur le vase casé. Il s'approche et commence à ramasser les morceaux de porcelaines. Soudainement, Mistigris sort de sa cachette et s'approche du nouveau venu. Elle le regarde puis s'approche à lui et se frotte amicalement à ses bras. Il tend la main et la caresse. Fausse et traite comme elle est, Mistigris commence à ronronner et se couche sur le côté avant de montrer son ventre, pour obtenir plus de câlins.

« Alors c'est elle Mistigris … Elle est affectueuse pour un chat » déclare-t-il en souriant.

« Oui si on veut … » je réponds plutôt mécontente de sa réaction de traîtresse.

Il finit de ramasser les morceaux de porcelaine et les jettent à la poubelle, puis il vient me rejoindre près du lit où je continue de plier mes habits. Je sens mes joues rougir alors que ses yeux parcourent le lit et s'arrêtent un peu trop longtemps à mon goût sur mes sous-vêtements. C'est la première fois qu'un homme observe mes dessous … je trouve ça embarrassant au plus au point. Il finit par détourner les yeux, les joues rosées.

« Hum dis-moi de quoi tu veux que je m'occupe… » Propose-t-il gentiment.

« Euh les livres là-bas sont à emballer… dans une caisse. » je déclare en les pointant du doigt. Il hoche positivement de la tête et se dirige par là, suivi par Mistigris qui continue de se frotter à lui et de ronronner. Il emballe les livres et les autres bibelots sur le temps que je m'occupe de mes vêtements. Ensuite il m'aide à fermer les boîtes. Je dois reconnaître qu'avec lui, cela a été beaucoup plus rapide. Je ne peux m'empêcher de lui sourire.

« Midi trente… » déclare-t-il en regardant sa montre, « si on mangeait un truc ? »

« Euh … je crois que j'ai plus rien dans les placards … » je déclare gênée par mon aveux.

« Pizza ça te tente ? » propose-t-il.

« Pizza … euh … oui pourquoi pas, ça fait longtemps que je n'en ai pas mangé » je lui réponds avec un petit sourire.

Il sort son téléphone portable pendant que je vais chercher des assiettes dans la cuisine et passe commande. Je l'observe en biais. Il est plus que séduisant et attirant… je n'ai jamais vu un mec aussi beau, on dirait un dieu. Mes joues me brûlent à nouveau. Il tourne la tête vers moi et me sourit. Je me trouble un peu plus et baise les yeux. En revenant vers lui je remarque qu'il joue avec ma chatte, qui l'a adopté. Je m'assois par terre, le dos contre le mur à côté de lui. J'éclate de rire quand Mistigris lui saute sur les jambes et se roule en boule sur ses genoux. Je tends la main vers elle et la caresse sur le haut de sa tête.

« Adopté par vous deux ? » demande-t-il avec un sourire taquin.

« Euh … oui bien sur ! » je lui réponds avec un léger rire.

« Alors tutoie-moi s'il te plaît … après tout on est colocataire non ? » me déclare-t-il avec une voix douce.

« D'accord … si ça vous … si ça te fais plaisir… » Je réponds en baisant les yeux vers Mistigris qui ronronne sur ses jambes… »

**

* * *

****POV Asuran**

« Je souris en regardant ma compagne se battre avec son chat. Elles sont amusantes à deux, elles vont égayer mes soirées. Enfin, je crois. Cagalli est maintenant à genoux devant l'armoire et utilise tous les arguments possibles pour convaincre la chatte de sortir de sa cachette. Cette dernière ne semble pas convaincue par les propositions de sa chère maîtresse. La jeune femme grommelle de mécontentement et hausse le ton. Elle est de plus en plus énervée et tend la main pour attraper la boule de poil, qui se colle un peu plus au mur. Je me lève et me dirige vers ma colocataire. Arrivé à son hauteur, je m'agenouille pour apercevoir le chat.

« Mistigris sors de là tout de suite ! » crie ma voisine frustrée du temps passé à essayer d'attraper son chat.

Je sens que la situation ne va pas s'arranger rapidement. Profitant du fait que Mistigris me tourne le dos et fixe son attention sur sa maîtresse pour tendre la main et saisir l'animal par la peau du coup. Je ramène la chatte vers moi et la sors de sa cachette. Je me relève et fais un sourire à Cagalli qui écarquille les yeux de surprise. Je la fixe droit dans les yeux, elle possède de magnifiques et envoûtants disques dorés. Elle dévie ses pupilles vers le bas, embarrassée. Je remarque seulement ses joues rosées et je détourne lentement mes yeux.

« Hum, je la mets dans son panier… » Je déclare en enfermant Mistigris à l'intérieur d'un panier de voyage.

« Où est-ce que tu as appris à t'occuper des chats ? » demande intriguée ma charmante compagne.

« J'avais 3 chats quand j'étais petit … en fait j'ai grandit entouré de chat, ma mère les adore et moi aussi. » Je réponds avec un beau sourire.

« Oh je vois… c'est sûrement pour cela qu'elle t'aime bien » déclare avec un air sûr d'elle Cagalli. Je souris, amusé, des conclusions de ma voisine.

« Bon reste à transporter tout cela à l'appartement ! » Je déclare en me relevant.

« Hum oui … mais comment je vais … » commence-t-elle.

« Hum j'ai mon idée sur la question, fais moi confiance… » Je lui réponds avec un beau sourire. »

**

* * *

****POV Kira**

« Je regarde le soleil se coucher sur la plaine au loin. Le paysage africain est magnifique en fin de journée, tout ici prend des déclinaisons rougeâtres et orangées rendant le panorama chaleureux et vivant. J'aime observer la savane au moment précis où l'astre Roi du jour décline pour laisser sa place à sa sœur argentée au cœur du ciel. Ce spectacle vaut toutes les richesses du monde et je ne me lasse pas de l'observer, admiratif et comblé.

Il fait nuit maintenant et je détache mes yeux du décor pour les reporter sur la beauté à la peau dorée par le soleil qui dort nue sur le lit. Flay est épuisée par notre randonnée et nos ébats sensuels de nuit. Je souris en l'observant, elle est presque parfaite comme toutes mes anciennes conquêtes… Mais il lui manque à elle aussi quelque chose … Et c'est cela qui fait que je sais déjà qu'une fois rentrer je la quitterais même si elle est une maîtresse admirable capable de combler n'importe quel homme. Je suppose qu'elle a eu assez d'amants pour connaître ce que les hommes désirent lors d'une relation sexuelle… c'est vrai qu'elle est imaginative et téméraire à ce niveau-là. J'apprécie nos échanges physiques, mais ils ne me comblent pas comme Asuran et sa tendresse me manquent… rien ne peut lui être comparé, notre amour embellit et rend précieux chaque moment que nous partageons.

Asuran ….

Il me manque tellement… être privé de lui est une souffrance atroce… Depuis que je le connais, c'est la première fois que nous sommes séparés aussi longtemps. Jamais nous n'avions eu à nous priver de l'autre pendant plus d'une journée … sauf quand il part en voyage d'affaire pour son entreprise, mais alors nous nous téléphonons minimum une fois par jour juste pour entendre la voix de l'autre. Cette fois par contre, je subis un sevrage de lui et j'en souffre au plus profond de moi. Je paie cher mon caprice…. Penser à lui ne me suffit plus, j'ai besoin de lui ; de sa présence ; d'entendre sa voix ; de me coller à lui ; de l'embrasser ; d'être avec lui tout simplement… Je l'aime au point de me sentir mourir loin de lui, parce que sans lui, je me sens vide, incomplet …

Je tourne de nouveau mon regard vers le paysage. Il fait presque nuit maintenant et je ne distingue plus grand-chose à l'extérieur. Je soupire de tristesse. La prochaine fois que je pars en voyage c'est avec lui … Nous choisirons une destination ensoleillée et qui nous plaît à tous les deux et puis nous louerons un appartement ou une maison … et nous pourrons nous retrouver, reconstruire ce que mes nombreux caprices ont détruit lentement. Pour la première fois de ma vie, j'ai peur de perdre Asuran … je devrais me trouver une maîtresse stable, peut-être qu'alors les choses seraient plus simple… J'en parlerais à Asuran. Mais je sais déjà que je en partirai plus sans lui, sauf contraint et forcé…

Je ferme les yeux et savoure la légère brise nocturne qui souffle. Elle rafraîchit l'air et le sol après une journée de soleil intense. Je sens deux bras enserrer ma taille et un corps se coller au mien. Je me contente d'ouvrir les yeux mais je ne réagis pas. Flay se blottit un peu plus contre moi, sa poitrine nue pressant contre mon dos.

« Tu ne dors pas… » Murmure-t-elle avant d'embrasser ma peau nue.

« Non… je n'étais pas fatigués » Je lui réponds d'une voix base.

« Si tu veux, j'ai une idée de jeu qui devrait te plaire… » Susurre-t-elle d'une voix sensuelle.

Je souris… Flay reste Flay ! Elle croit que notre relation basée sur nos rapports physiques me retient près d'elle. Elle n'a pas tort mais il faut plus que ça pour enchaîner quelqu'un à vie… quelque chose que même avec son physique de déesse, elle ne pourra jamais obtenir de moi … je finis par me retourner vers elle et par embrasser ses lèvres chaudes et sensuelles, mes mains parcourant librement son corps nu et redessinant ses courbes. Instinctivement, je sais que ce qui va suivre sera intense et passionné. Pour une fois, c'est moi qui vais décider et prendre les initiatives de nos jeux… »

**

* * *

****POV Cagalli**

« Je m'étire paresseusement dans mon lit. J'ai un sourire satisfait sur mes lèvres et une sensation de bien être complet m'envahit…. Seigneur, je n'ai jamais eu un lit aussi confortable avant, j'en suis sûre ! Mistigris est roulée en boule au pied du lit et semble savourer elle aussi notre nouveau confort. Je m'assieds enfin et lance un regard vers l'horloge, il n'est que 7h30 et je suis déjà réveillée. Je me lève et hésite… est-ce nécessaire que je m'habille ? Je réfléchis quelques instants avant de décider que mon colocataire doit encore dormir et de quitter silencieusement ma chambre. Je traverse le couloir et descends les escaliers dans la pénombre et entre dans le salon toujours à pieds nus pour ne pas faire de bruit. Une tasse de café ne sera pas de refus, ensuite je m'habillerais. Je traverse le salon vers la cuisine.

« Jolie nuisette » déclare une voix masculine dans mon dos.

Je me fige, les muscles tendus. Il est déjà debout… j'inspire profondément pour calmer mes nerfs et la frayeur qu'il vient de me faire en parlant. Ensuite je prends mon courage à deux mains et je me tourne vers lui. Il est assis dans le divan, une tasse à la main et me fixe avec un gentil sourire. Je ne peux m'empêcher de le détailler comme à chaque fois. Il porte un pantalon en toile et une chemise simple, il a les cheveux un peu en bataille. Il est loin de l'image de l'homme d'affaire parfait que j'ai eu l'occasion de voir à plusieurs reprises. Il est complètement décontracté et encore plus séduisant que d'habitude. Je sens mes joues rougir alors qu'il me détaille comme je le fais pour lui. J'ai l'impression que ses yeux s'arrêtent sur mon décolleté avant de descendre sur mes jambes… Ma courte nuisette cache peu de chose.

« Euh … je … je croyais que tu étais encore couché… » J'arrive à balbutier alors que son regard se reporte à nouveau sur ma poitrine, enfin je crois…

« Un coup de téléphone à donner à l'étranger… Désires-tu du café ? » Me demande-t-il avec un sourire.

« Euh … oui, mais je vais aller le chercher … ça ira » je réponds les yeux baisé vers le sol, les joues toujours brûlantes.

J'ai été stupide de sortir comme ça de ma chambre. Et je m'en veux un peu. Je ne peux pas lui en vouloir de me déshabiller du regard alors que j'expose mon corps par une nuisette courte et moulante. J'ai peur qu'il s'imagine que je désire le provoquer ou le séduire… je me sens stupide… Il faut dire que je n'ai pas l'habitude de devoir partager mon intimité avec un homme, avec une femme non plus ceci dit, j'ai toujours vécu seule avec mon chat. Je reconnais que l'idée de dormir ici cette nuit m'effrayait un peu. En temps normal je n'aurais jamais accepté de vivre seule avec un homme, qui plus est un inconnu ! Qui sait à quoi il pense ? Mais je n'ai pas récité à mon impulsion quand je l'ai vu. Bien sûr, j'étais plus penchée vers le non que le oui en venant visiter mais je voulais quand même voir… le temps me manquait pour faire la fine bouche question appartement. En le voyant j'aurais dû refuser, Miakka me l'a assez répété, mais quelque chose m'a attirée vers lui, quelque chose que je ne peux expliquer et qui est toujours en moi ; quelque chose qui me donne envie d'être dans ses bras… Je me frappe mentalement ! Aurais-je inconsciemment décidé de sortir de ma chambre dans cette tenue pour le séduire ? Ce n'est pas mon genre, pourtant je ne peux pas nier en avoir envie. Je sens une présence près de moi et sa main se poser sur mon épaule. Je sursaute et relève la tête, paniquée.

« Est-ce que ça va ? » me demande-t-il avec un air un peu inquiet.

« Euh je … je … » je n'arrive pas à répondre à sa simple question.

Je me sens perdue, stupide et fragile tout à coup. Il faut dire qu'il n'y a pas si longtemps qu'Ahmed m'a quittée et la rupture n'a pas été facile pour moi. Il m'a larguée pour une autre, plus disponible et moi comme une idiote j'en suis encore amoureuse enfin je crois ! Je me suis noyée dans le travail et le déménagement pour ne plus penser mais aujourd'hui je suis en congé et donc j'aurais toute la journée pour ressentir ma solitude. En plus je suis seule avec un mec séduisant comme un dieu et je sais que je n'ai aucune chance de l'intéresser. J'ai mal au cœur et je regrette d'être là, pitoyable avec des larmes qui roulent doucement et lentement sur mes joues ; dans ma tenue légèrement provocatrice et avec mes doutes et mes peurs qui m'empêchent de répondre à une simple question de politesse ! Je baise la tête honteuse de me montrer si fragile et faible devant lui… »

**

* * *

****POV Asuran **

« Je la regarde étonné et un peu désorienté ! Elle est là devant moi, les joues rougies et souillées par des larmes. Elle affiche un air apeuré et perdu mais surtout ses yeux sont emplis d'une immense tristesse que je ne peux m'expliquer. Pourquoi pleure-t-elle ? Je n'arrive pas à comprendre… et je ne sais pas comment réagir face à ses larmes ! Je me contente de la regarder comme un idiot… Il faut dire que je n'ai jamais vu une femme pleurer en ma compagnie, généralement elles sont plutôt satisfaites et comblées. Même Kira ne m'a jamais fait le coup de pleurer. Mais là je reste stupidement à la regarder et je me sens triste de la voir dans cet état. Il doit y avoir quelque chose qui la fait pleurer mais j'ignore quoi. Ce n'est pas ne restant planté à quelques pas d'elle sans bouger ni parler que j'arriverais à l'aider, c'est sûr ! Il me faut faire quelque chose… J'inspire et pour une fois je laisse mon instinct parler plutôt que ma logique….

Je m'approche d'elle alors qu'elle baisse la tête pour masquer ses larmes. J'hésite un peu … oh et après tout je ne vais rien faire de mal, tant pis pour mes préjugés ! Je passe mes bras autour de sa fine taille et l'attire contre moi. Je la serre légèrement et je caresse son dos, mais je ne lui dit rien… J'ignore quoi dire au fait. Au début, elle s'est contractée sûrement un peu surprise par mon geste, mais au bout de quelques minutes elle se blottit contre moi, cherchant le réconfort je suppose. Je ne peux m'empêcher de sentir sa poitrine pressée contre mon torse et son odeur enivrante. J'ai beau savoir que ce n'est pas le moment, je ne peux m'empêcher de remarquer ces petits détails. Je trouve qu'elle est bien dans mes bras, la vague impression que c'est sa place, là contre moi…

Elle se calme un peu mais reste contre moi. J'aime imaginer qu'elle apprécie autant que moi notre contact physique. Je continue de caresser lentement son dos, et enfouis mon nez dans ses cheveux dorés. J'aime l'avoir contre moi autant que j'aime avoir Kira dans mes bras. Je n'ai jamais été aussi attiré par une femme, pas de cette manière incontrôlable en tout cas. Bien sûr les femmes m'attirent, certaines plus que d'autres mais j'ai toujours eu mes sentiments et sensations sous contrôle, aucune ne peut se vanter de m'avoir attiré et rendu fou d'elle au point de céder juste à la tentation. Mes conquêtes et relations sexuelles ont toujours été réfléchies.

Mais Cagalli est différente des autres….

Déjà lors de notre première rencontre elle m'avait attiré. Elle ne ressemble pas aux femmes que je côtoie dans mon travail ou dans les soirées. J'ai eu pour maîtresse de sublimes beautés, riches et qui mettaient leurs atouts féminins en valeur par des robes courtes et des décolletés plongeants parfois à la limite de l'indécence. Cagalli m'est apparue en jeans et pull large, rien ne la mettait en valeur dans ses habits et j'ignore pourquoi je n'ai pas pu rester indifférent à son charme naturel. Ses yeux m'ont vite envoûté et j'avoue qu'avant même de la faire visiter mon duplex, je la désirai pour colocataire. Elle a pas mal occupé mes pensées depuis notre première rencontre… je ne vais pas le nier, je la désire … mais pas comme n'importe quelle autre femme. Ce que je veux c'est l'avoir à moi, complètement, âme, cœur et corps… comme j'ai Kira ! Je crois avoir eu un coup de foudre et tout ce que je souhaite maintenant c'est la séduire, le rendre amoureuse de moi comme je suis entrain de tomber amoureux d'elle. En plus de mon attirance physique, j'ai un besoin de sa présence et de la voir sourire comme hier. Elle apaise en partie la douleur de savoir Kira loin de moi. Quand elle est près de moi, elle comble le vide que mon amant à laisser en partant en vacances et elle détourne mes pensées de lui. Je ne suis accaparé que par elle.

Elle se détache de moi lentement et essuie les larmes qui roulent encore sur ses belles joues. Elle regarde ses pieds, mais je peux apercevoir les larmes perler de ses yeux et cascader sur sa figure. Je tends la main sans vraiment réfléchir et j'en essuie quelques unes. Immédiatement, elle relève la tête surprise mais toujours avec cet air triste que je rêve de faire disparaître de son visage angélique. Le sourire lui va mieux. Je lui souris et me penche pour embrasser son front. Je la vois rougir violemment et je sens mes joues brûler légèrement. Elle est toujours assez proche de moi, et bizarrement le contact de son corps et sa chaleur me manquent. J'attends un peu, sachant très bien qu'il faut que je parle. Mais là tout de suite, j'ai peur de briser l'enchantement, peur que ce soit la première et dernière fois que nous soyons si proches et si intime.

« Pardon… je …. Désolée… » Elle balbutie d'une voix à peine audible en rapportant de nouveau son regard vers le sol.

« Tu n'as pas à t'excuser… » Je commence me rapprochant un peu d'elle, « hum, j'ai une idée. Assieds-toi dans le divan, je vais chercher 2 tasses de café et si tu as envie ou besoin tu me raconteras ce qui te rend si triste. D'accord ? »

« … Ok… avec du lait et du sucre le café… » Elle murmure après m'avoir lancé un regard un peu surpris.

Je me dirige avec ma tasse vers la cuisine et nous sers deux tasses de café, une avec du sucre et du lait pour elle et l'autre noir pour moi. J'inspire avant de revenir dans le salon. Elle est assise, les jambes soigneusement pliées sous elle, et la tête vers le bas. Je peux ressentir sa souffrance, et cela me rends triste. Je dépose ma tasse sur la table et lui tends la sienne. Elle relève les yeux et la prends en main. Je m'installe à côté d'elle en silence et j'attends qu'elle commence à parler…. »

**

* * *

****POV Cagalli**

« Je fixe le sol, surprise de moi. J'étais dans ses bras, blottie contre lui, si près que j'entendais son cœur battre un peu vite. Il m'a consolée gentiment alors que j'ai eu une réaction incompréhensible… ce qui m'étonne le plus c'est que j'ai aimé cette étreinte, je l'ai même trouvée normal. J'étais si bien contre lui que mes pleurs se sont calmés d'eux-mêmes en partie. J'ai aimé ce contact et son odeur, j'ai aimé avoir l'impression de compter pour lui, d'être si proche de lui. Maintenant je suis assisse, repliée sur moi-même dans le divan à attendre qu'il revienne. Son contact apaisant me manque…. Puis-je réellement lui dire ce qui me rend triste ? C'est tellement pathétique !

Je sursaute légèrement quand il me présente ma tasse. Je relève la tête et la prends en main le remerciant d'un pâle sourire. Il s'assied à mes côtés et commence à boire son café sans rien dire, sans même me poser une question. Il attend juste que je raconte, je suppose. J'apprécie le respect dont il fait preuve et sa délicatesse dans cette histoire. Bizarrement j'ai envie de me confier à lui, de lui raconter pourquoi j'ai craqué après 4 mois. J'ai besoin d'en parler, je crois.

« En fait, je … » je commence sans trop savoir quoi dire. Il tourne la tête vers moi et attend la suite de ma phrase qui ne vient pas.

« Dis seulement les choses comme tu les ressens. » me propose-t-il au bout de quelques minutes. Je hoche de la tête et inspire avant de recommencer.

« C'est simple en fait… Je suis restée 3 ans avec le même garçon, Ahmed. Et puis il y a 4 mois, il m'a quittée… » Je résume beaucoup l'histoire et lui lance un regard. Il fronce les sourcils.

« Quitter ? Comme ça… ? » Questionne-t-il.

« Pas vraiment… Je suis serveuse dans un restaurant, je travaille surtout le soir et une partie de la nuit. Mon jour de congé c'est le mercredi comme je dois travailler le week-end. Lui, travaille dans une entreprise en tant qu'employé et est libre le week-end. Je le voyais peu, mais je faisais mon maximum pour être là pour lui. Le jour où il m'a annoncé qu'il me quittait, il m'a dit qu'il avait quelqu'un de plus disponible que moi, qui avait plus de temps. En fait, c'est sa collègue avec qui il avait une relation depuis un an. Elle désirait qu'ils vivent ensemble, j'étais devenue inutile et encombrante pour lui. Pour ne plus penser, j'ai abandonné mon jour de congé et j'ai travaillé 7 jours sur 7, de toute manière je n'avais plus rien d'autre à faire…. Et puis j'ai déménagé, cela aussi m'a occupé… Mais tantôt, je… » Je raconte tout avant de faire une courte pause.

Je sens les larmes de nouveau cascader sur mes joues blanches. Il ne dit rien, patientant que je finisse mon histoire. J'inspire et expire plusieurs fois pour calmer mes sanglots oppressant. Je secoue la tête, croyant naïvement que cela chassera mes idées noires. Mais elles restent ancrées en moi. Je reprends mon courage et termine ma phrase, laissée en suspend.

« J'ai réalisé que j'étais seule… que je l'avais perdu… j'ai mal aujourd'hui parce que j'ai refusé d'avoir mal avant. Je ne sais pas si je l'aime encore, mais j'ai peur et je me sens si seule ». Je termine ramenant mes genoux vers moi et cachant ma figure pour pleurer.

Je sanglote bruyamment pendant de longues minutes. Je ne me suis jamais sentie aussi seule de puis la mort de mes parents il y a 10 ans. Je sursaute légèrement quand ses mains m'enlacent et qu'il m'attire contre lui. Je me retrouve, j'ignore comment, assise sur lui, la tête dans son cou et blottie contre lui entrain de sangloter. Sa main caresse lentement mon dos pour m'apaiser. Au bout de quelques minutes je me calme, mais je ne bouge pas. Je suis bien comme ça, contre lui à l'abri dans ses bras. Il dépose un baiser sur ma tête avant d'enfouir son nez dans mes cheveux. Je ferme les yeux, savourant le calme et la plénitude qui m'habitent.

« Je comprends mieux ta peine… laisse-moi essayer de la faire disparaître » propose-t-il au bout de plusieurs longues minutes de silence. J'ouvre les yeux surprise et peu sure de le comprendre. »

* * *

_Fin chapitre 2 _

Je ne pensais pas le finir comme ça… mais je trouve que ça rajoute un peu de mystère et ça vous donneras envie de connaître la suite Voilà, remarques, questions et avis sont les bienvenues.


	3. premiers baisers

Rapprochement

Spéciale dédicace : pour ma Mi-chan adorée - Si, si je l'aime la petite elfe ;)

Merci à dydy-chan et celily pour leur review

Merci à Tidoo pour la correction

* * *

_Chapitre 3 : Premier baiser _

**3 semaines plus tard **

**POV Cagalli**

« Je sors du restaurant et je resserre mon écharpe autour de mon cou en frissonnant. Il ne fait pas chaud et en plus il commence à neiger lentement. Génial … Non seulement nous sommes samedi et il est plus de 18 heures autrement dit en plein hiver il fait nuit ! Mais en prime les transports en commun que j'empreinte à défaut de permis et d'argent pour avoir une voiture sont en grève ! Ce qui signifie que je dois rentrer à pieds jusqu'à l'appartement. Je soupire, exaspérée. Déjà que j'ai piétiné une partie de l'après-midi pour le service en salle, maintenant je vais devoir traverser la ville pour rentrer. J'en ai pour une heure ou une heure et demie de marche. Je lève les yeux vers le ciel, assombri en plus par la neige et les nuages gris. D'habitude j'aime la neige, mais aujourd'hui elle m'ennuie un peu. Je pense que je pourrais envisager une bonne soupe en arrivant pour me réchauffer. Je tourne enfin à droite et commence à marcher.

« Cagalli ?! » Déclare une voix masculine suave que je connais bien.

Je fais volte-face surprise d'entendre cette voix dans ce quartier-ci de la ville. Instantanément je me noie dans un regard émeraude intense et chaleureux. Comme à chaque fois je frissonne et je sens mes joues rougir. Il m'attire de plus en plus, et pas uniquement physiquement. Son caractère et sa manière d'être aussi me font craquer pour lui. Bien sûr au début, ce n'était qu'une petite attirance physique. Mais plus le temps passe et plus je tombe amoureuse de lui. Je le sais très bien… même si je pense n'avoir aucune chance avec lui, c'est plus fort que moi. Je ne peux empêcher ce feu de naitre en moi quand il me parle ou qu'il est proche de moi ; de rougir quand il me regarde ou qu'il me surprend pendant que je l'observe ; de trembler quand nos regards se croisent. Je le vois me sourire tendrement, un sourire que j'aime imaginer que pour moi et il s'approche lentement. Je me décide de sortir de mon envoutement.

« Que… que fais-tu ici ? » je questionne surprise.

« Je suis venu te chercher, je n'allais quand même pas te laisser rentrer à pieds par ce froid. » me répond-il toujours avec un sourire.

« Oh… merci, mais il ne fallait pas. » je murmure un peu plus rouge et le regard fuyant.

« C'est la moindre des choses après ce que tu m'as dit ce matin » répond-il en me prenant le bras et en m'attirant vers une voiture noire luxueuse.

**Flash-back**

_Je suis en train de me préparer pour aller travailler et je termine ma tasse de café quand Asuran entre dans la cuisine. Lui est en congé, aujourd'hui on est samedi. Il me gratifie d'un bonjour et d'une tape sur l'épaule amicale qui rosit mes joues. Il s'installe à la table et se serre une tasse de café. Il me lance un regard surpris que je capte par-dessus mon épaule puis il regarde l'heure._

_« Déjà prête ? » demande-t-il. _

_« Oui, grève des bus donc je vais travailler à pieds. » je réponds en prenant ce dont j'ai besoin, « ah ce soir je rentre plus tard aussi comme je reviens à pieds. »_

_« Tu finies à quelle heure ? » me demande-t-il alors que je vais quitter la cuisine._

_« Euh 18 heure ou 18 heure 30 » je réponds surprise avant d'y aller pour de bon._

**Fin du flash-back**

« Ouah jolie voiture ! » je déclare en fixant l'auto garée devant le restaurant, celle du genre qu'on voit peu par ici.

« Merci du compliment » déclare-t-il avec un sourire en m'ouvrant la portière.

Je m'installe sur le siège en cuir confortable, alors qu'il referme la portière et fait le tour de la voiture pour s'installer au volant. L'air est doux et agréable à l'intérieure de la voiture, j'enlève donc mon manteau et attache ma ceinture. Je laisse balader mes yeux sur l'intérieur de l'habitacle et je peux constater le luxe évident émanant du cuir et du bois le garnissant. Enfin ce n'est pas comme si je venais de découvrir qu'il était un puissant et riche homme d'affaires. Je l'observe en coin et rougit un peu quand il tourne la tête vers moi et me sourit. Il met le contact et se fond dans la circulation.

« Alors cette journée pas trop fatigante ? » interroge-t-il. Il prend souvent de mes nouvelles comme cela quand je rentre du travail, comme si je l'intéressais ainsi que ma vie.

« Hum, non ça va… » Je réponds avec un soupire de bien être.

« Curieux quand on travaille dans un restaurant de finir aussitôt un samedi.. » me déclare-t-il avec un sourire taquin, « un truc pour l'avoir obtenue cette soirée ? »

« On a droit à un jour de congé semaine et une soirée » j'explique en regardant le paysage, « je préfère finir à minuit toute la semaine et avoir mon samedi soir surtout que le dimanche est mon jour de repos maintenant. C'est tout. Avec les années d'ancienneté, le patron a fini par me laisser choisir et puis on a assez de personnel pour faire tourner avec un membre en moins. »

« Et si on allait au restaurant justement » propose-t-il subitement me faisant tourner la tête vers lui.

« Au restaurant ? A deux ? » Je répète surprise.

« Oui, fêter nos 3 semaines de vie commune et nous accorder un peu de temps à _nous_ » déclare-t-il.

« Pourquoi pas ! » je réponds enthousiaste à l'idée de passer une soirée en tête-à-tête avec lui comme un couple. Qui sait j'aurais peut-être une chance d'être autre chose qu'une colocataire. Après tout c'est comme un _rendez-vous_. »

* * *

**POV Asuran**

« Un sourire se dessine sur mes fines lèvres alors que j'observe ma voisine dans le rétroviseur discrètement. Elle affiche un beau sourire et a les pommettes légèrement rosées. Elle est adorable, surtout quand elle sourit simplement par pur bonheur comme maintenant. Je ne peux m'empêcher de l'admirer, tout le temps, du moins dès que je peux le faire. Ce qui est étonnant c'est que quelle que soit sa tenue, allant du pyjama à son uniforme en passant par ses jeans et pull, je la trouve belle, sexy et attirante. Cette sensation qu'elle fait naître en moi est vite devenue incontrôlable et permanente. Au-delà de son physique, je sais que son caractère emporté par moment et son enthousiasme m'attirent. Elle est de feu quand je suis de glace en permanence. Evidemment, la sensation chaude et le besoin de la serrer, de la toucher augmente de plus en plus. J'ai cette envie, ce besoin d'elle en moi presque tout le temps… Je ne fais pas que la désirer, ce n'est pas que physique… je sens que ce coup de foudre devient quelque chose de plus profond, de plus fort qu'une attirance sexuelle et physique. Je tombe amoureux d'elle, je crois, un peu plus chaque jour, au point de désirer la séduire… d'où l'idée du restaurant.

« Alors que désires-tu manger ? » je questionne après un laps de temps dans le silence confortable, me permettant de réfléchir à la manière de lui plaire et de la séduire…

« Hum, bonne question… » Murmure-t-elle pensive « et toi, qu'est-ce qui te ferait plaisir ? »

« Tu détournes la question ! » je réponds avec un sourire amusé, « mais c'est moi qui t'invite donc choisis… »

« Euh, si tu invites c'est que tu as choisis le restaurant non ? » elle me renvoie la balle intelligemment avec un magnifique sourire, les yeux pétillants de joie.

« Hum, ce qui me ferait plaisir c'est que tu me dises ton restaurant préféré. J'ai envie de te faire plaisir » je réponds avec un gentil sourire.

« Ah bon ?! » s'exclame-t-elle surprise, les joues un peu plus roses.

« Pourquoi c'est si étonnant que cela ? » je rétorque.

« Hum, pas l'habitude… Dans ce cas-là mon restaurant préféré est le chinois… En plus cela fait longtemps que je n'y ai pas été. »

« Chinois alors. » je réponds avec un sourire et un clin d'œil.

« Sais-tu manger avec des baguettes ? » me demande-t-elle soudainement.

« Hum avec des baguettes ?! Oui plus ou moins », je réponds après lui avoir lancé un regard en coin, « et toi ? »

« Évidemment ! J'adore ça, j'en utilise chaque fois que je vais au Chinois ! » Me rétorque-t-elle avec un air supérieur et faussement choqué. J'adore nos conversations de ce genre, elles me détendent et me permettent de mieux la connaître.

« Oh, intéressante découverte sur toi ! Je vais l'ajouter à la liste et je finirais par connaitre tous tes petits secrets ! » Je m'exclame sur un ton taquin. Je la vois entrouvrir la bouche surprise et rester muette pendant quelques minutes sans voix.

« Traite ! Tu m'as prise en traitre ! Tu es un … un … un profiteur ! » Déclare-t-elle avec un air faussement boudeur. Je ne peux m'empêcher de rire.

« Tu t'es laissée prendre de bonne grâce, reconnais-le » je finis par répondre.

« Mpffff » me répond-elle, « tu me dois un secret. »

« Très bien, j'abdique et je te livre un secret. Une préférence ? » J'interroge en me garant sur le parking du restaurant et me tournant vers elle.

« Euh …. Je ne sais pas, quelque chose que tu veux que je saches… sur ta vie sentimentale… » Finit-elle par avouer. Tiens, je l'intéresse donc un peu plus que je ne le croyais à la base. Bien sûr j'avais remarqué ses regards en coin et ses rougeurs, mais je ne m'étais pas autorisé à croire que je l'intéressais plus que comme un homme qu'elle croiserait dans la rue et trouverait beau sans plus. Je réfléchis et me décide enfin sur mon aveux, tant qu'à en faire un autant lui dire cela et voir sa réaction.

« Bisexuel » je réponds en la fixant droit dans les yeux. »

* * *

**POV Cagalli**

« Je tourne la tête vers lui, surprise et étonnée. Je ne comprends pas tout de suite le sens de ce qu'il vient de dire… J'inspire et je le fixe droit dans ses yeux. Je remarque seulement qu'il est tourné vers moi et me regarde sérieusement, un peu inquiet je crois. Il semble attendre une réponse ou une réaction de ma part. J'inspire avant de me lancer.

« Bisexuel ?! » Je répète toujours aussi étonné.

« Oui, je suis bisexuel… » Me répond il avec un regard où je peux lire de l'appréhension. Aurait-il peur de ma réaction ?

« Oh… » C'est le seul son qui sort de ma bouche, je ne trouve rien à répondre à son aveux surprenant.

« Je t'ai choquée ? Excuse-moi je n'aurais peut-être pas dû te l'avouer comme cela… » S'excuse-t-il. J'ai l'impression qu'il est déçu. Croit-il que je suis dégoutée ou perturbée par son aveu ? J'ai peur que s'il le pense je ne sois incapable de le séduire, du moins de tenter … Et puis bisexuel, ça veut dire qu'il est aussi attiré par les filles…

« Non, pas du tout » J'ai presque crié nous faisant sursauter tous le deux.

« … vraiment ? » répète-t-il septique.

« Oui, en secondaire j'avais une copine de classe avec une vie sexuelle … euh … peu conventionnelle, euh non, … je veux dire … enfin elle disait être bisexuelle, parce qu'elle passait des mecs aux filles … euh ce que je veux dire c'est que… euh … » je cherche quoi dire.

« Je crois que je comprends ce que tu veux dire… » Me répond-il avec un léger sourire.

« Mais je suis sincère » Je lui réponds subitement, « ça ne me choque pas ni ne me dérange »

« Vraiment ?! » réplique-t-il

« Oui, vraiment… pourquoi es-tu septique ? » Je commence à m'énerver sur son attitude négative à mon égard.

« Je ne le suis pas… mais réponds-moi franchement, cela ne te dérange pas jusqu'à quel point ? » me demande-t-il.

« C'est-à-dire ? » je questionne, n'ayant pas vraiment compris le sens de sa question.

« Accepterais-tu une relation avec un bisexuel ? » fini-t-il par demander en détournant les yeux, les joues rouges.

« Euh … enfin ça dépend… » Je réponds en baissant les yeux. Sous-entend-il quelque chose ?

« De quoi ? » demande-t-il en relevant les yeux vers moi.

« … bien, de la personne… déjà il faut que ce soit un homme, et puis de nos sentiments… enfin je veux dire… Oui… » Je finis par avouer.

« Je vois… et avec moi ? » avoue-t-il les joues en feu. Moi aussi je prends une couleur écrevisse foncée.

« … je … enfin… » Je balbutie surprise et le cœur battant une chamade à tout rompre, « enfin c'est-à-dire … je … c'est une proposition ? »

Il hoche juste un peu de la tête, les joues rouges. Mais il plante son regard transperçant droit dans le mien. Je peux y lire une foule de sentiments divers allant je crois de l'appréhension à l'espoir. Je suis captivée par son regard et je m'y noie pendant de longues secondes. Je finis par inspirer et par pencher un peu la tête sur le côté avant de lui sourire.

« Et si c'en est une ? » fini-t-il par murmurer.

« Hum… et bien … peut être… si je suis … euh… séduite … et amoureuse… » Je balbutie toujours souriante. Il me rend mon sourire, heureux.

« Et bien il me reste toujours le restaurant pour commencer » déclare-t-il en riant. Je l'imite et hoche de la tête, nous sortons de la voiture et nous dirigeons vers l'entrée du restaurant. Asuran me prend délicatement la main, je la lui abandonne, le cœur battant. »

* * *

**POV Asuran**

« J'observe avec un sourire conquis ma compagne manger son désert glacé. J'ai l'impression d'être au Paradis depuis qu'elle a accepté de me laisser une chance. En fait, nous sommes un couple, un vrai couple. Je me sens euphorique à cette idée… J'ai l'impression que rien ne pourra nous séparer. Cagalli aussi affiche un air comblé et heureux. Elle me sourit tendrement et je le lui rends volontiers. Nos regards s'aimantent et restent rivés l'un à l'autre pendant de longues minutes, suspendant agréablement le temps. Rien ne compte plus à part nous et nos sentiments. J'ai l'impression de ne former qu'un avec elle… sentiment nouveau, que je n'ai jamais ressenti pour une femme.

Je l'aime.

« C'était délicieux… merci pour la soirée. » Finit-elle par dire en déposant ses couverts.

« Elle n'est pas encore finie tu sais… » Je réponds avec un sourire amusé et en relâchant son pied sous la table.

« Vraiment ?! » me réplique-t-elle avec un air enchanté et curieux.

« Evidemment, ne serait-ce pas dommage de la finir maintenant ? » je lui demande avec un clin d'œil.

« Effectivement… mais à cette heure-ci qu'as-tu prévu ? » questionne-t-elle avec un air curieux. Je la vois pencher légèrement la tête sur la droite, comme à chaque fois qu'un propos l'intrigue. Je connais et j'aime toutes ses mini habitudes qui la rendent unique.

« Et bien je vais te proposer un jeu, si tu te sens en forme bien sur… » Je réponds après avoir un peu réfléchi et en affichant un sourire naïf des plus faux.

« Un jeu !? » répète-t-elle surprise et un peu sur la défensive. « Tout dépend du jeu… »

« Oh c'est très simple : tu me laisses te bander les yeux et tu me suis sans poser aucune question… ensuite tu verras bien où je t'emmène et quelle est ma surprise. Alors ? » J'explique avec un léger sourire enfantin.

« Hum… d'accord… » Finit-elle par dire après avoir murement réfléchi.

Je lui rends un sourire et appelle le serveur pour obtenir notre addition. Je profite du temps qu'il met pour revenir avec pour observer ma compagne et la détailler. Elle est encore plus belle et séduisante que d'habitude avec ses yeux qui pétillent de bonheur et ses joues rosées. Je glisse de nouveau mon pied vers le sien et la taquine gentiment. Elle ramène un peu son regard vers moi avant de me donner un gentil coup sous la table par jeu. Elle finit par me tirer la langue, comme une fillette, avant de reprendre son pied. Je suis surpris qu'elle interrompe notre jeu comme cela mais elle affiche une expression sérieuse qui m'empêche de la taquiner. Je me contente de hausser un sourcil, étonné et d'attendre son explication patiemment.

« Je … en fait … Il y a une chose à laquelle je n'ai jamais crue bien que je la désirais plus que tout au monde. » Finit-elle par dire en fixant la nappe pensive.

« Vraiment ? Et puis-je savoir de quoi il s'agit ? » Je l'interroge avec attention, après tout si il existe quelque chose au monde qui lui ferait plaisir, peu de chose m'empêcherais de lui offrir. Ne serait-ce que pour voir un magnifique sourire sur son visage, je lui apporterais la lune sur un drap de soie.

« Hum… Tu sais je n'ai jamais été insensible à ton… charme en fait. Depuis le premier jour, je … Enfin, c'est stupide, oublie cela. » Murmure-t-elle.

« Ce n'est sûrement pas stupide si tu juges important de me le dire. Et puis rien ne de ce que tu peux dire ne me semblera inintéressant. » Je lui réponds en le prenant délicatement la main et en la serrant avec tendresse dans la mienne. Elle relève les yeux surprise et inspire profondément.

« En fait j'ai toujours une… attirance pour toi, début la visite avec l'agent immobilier… Mais même si je savais que mes sentiments évoluaient vers … hum… euh … enfin, je pensais que jamais je ne pourrais t'intéresser même pas pour une passade… » Avoue-t-elle après de longue minutes de silence.

« Cagalli… » Je murmure surpris par son aveux et interrompu par le serveur qui me rend ma carte bleue.

J'attends qu'il reparte et je observe ma compagne se lever pour quitter le restaurant. Je la suis en silence préférant attendre que nous soyons seuls pour lui répondre et surtout pour qu'elle n'ait pas d'autre choix que de m'écouter. Depuis son aveu il y a quelques minutes j'ai l'impression malsaine et triste qu'elle préfère ne pas entendre ma réponse. Elle se dirige vers le vestiaire et récupère rapidement son manteau, sans lever les yeux vers moi, fixant le sol obstinément. Redoute-t-elle tant que cela ma réponse ? Une constatation me frappe subitement : elle n'imagine pas un seul instant que je puisse avoir ressenti la même chose ! Je me dirige vers la voiture et lui ouvre galamment la portière. Elle s'assit sans parler ni me regarder, les yeux un peu dans le vague. Je m'installe au volant mais je ne mets pas le contact, je dois lui parler d'abord. Elle semble surprise et me lance un rapide coup d'œil en coin.

« Cagalli… » Je susurre son doux prénom et elle relève la tête vers moi me fixant surprise.

« J'ai toujours ressenti le même sentiment pour toi… Depuis que nos regards se sont croisés tu me hantes jour et nuit. Je voulais te connaitre parce que je jour-là, pour la première fois de ma vie, j'ai eu un coup de foudre. En vivant avec toi, en t'ayant tous les jours à mes côtés, j'ai appris à te connaitre. Et pour moi aussi les sensations et l'attirance ont muté en quelque chose de fort et de beau, quelque chose qui t'a rendue nécessaire à ma vie. Je ne faisais pas que te désirer, je t'aime aussi. Et pour la toute première fois de mon existence, j'ai eu peur de perdre quelqu'un… j'ai eu peur de te perdre…. Personne n'a compté pour moi autant en si peu de temps, personne n'a fait naitre ce sentiment en moi si vite… je t'aime ma Princesse… » J'avoue en la fixant droit dans les yeux.

« Moi aussi je t'aime… » Finit-elle de répondre après de longues minutes de silence avec un magnifique sourire que je ne lui connaissais pas. Elle approche doucement sa tête et dépose un tendre et amoureux baiser sur mes lèvres… »

* * *

**POV Cagalli**

« Je respire calmement et j'essaie d'imaginer le paysage nocturne. J'ignore totalement où Asuran nous emmène puisque comme prévu il m'a gentiment bandé les yeux. J'inspire et me laisse aller totalement contre le dossier de mon siège. Je me sens bien avec lui à mes côtés. Le bien être se répand lentement dans tout mon corps et je sens mes muscles se détendre totalement. Je suis complètement décontractée et je sens à peine la douleur dans mes jambes après une après-midi complète de service. Le silence s'est installé après notre court mais si tendre baiser, et aucun de nous ne l'a encore brisé. Je pense que nous savourons tous les deux la présence de l'autre et notre amour naissant. Enfin ce serait plutôt notre relation qui nait que notre amour…

Je sors de mes douces pensées quand je sens la voiture s'arrêter et que je l'entends occuper le contact. Il sort de la voiture avant d'en faire le tour et de m'aider à sortir. Une fois sur mes deux pieds, il me prend les mains délicatement et me guide toujours en silence. Je sens quelques flocons de neige caresser ma peau, j'entends la neige craquer sous mes pieds et je remarque que le vent joue avec mes cheveux. Je me concentre pour reconnaitre les bruits qui m'entourent et me donneraient un indice sur le lieu. Mais il n'y a que le silence autour de nous… Je suis confuse de n'avoir aucun moyen de savoir où je suis et en même temps en mon âme se mélange anxiété de l'inconnu et excistation de la surprise. Asuran finit par s'arrêter et me tourne légèrement avant de passer dans mon dos et de détacher mon bandeau.

J'inspire profondément avant d'ouvrir mes yeux. Je préfère d'abord me calmer un peu. Je me décide enfin à entrouvrir les paupières et à regarder devant moi. Involontairement j'entrouvre les lèvres devant le panorama qui s'offre à moi et je reste sans voix, incapable d'exprimer ce que je ressens… En face de moi s'étend une pelouse blanche bordant un petit lac légèrement recouvert de givre. Tout est blanc et pur ici, et je remarque que la lune et les étoiles étendues sur le velours bleu nuit du ciel se reflètent doucement dans l'eau. Le paysage est magnifique et presque irréel… je referme la bouche et laisse un léger sourire se dessiner sur mes lèvres. J'essaie de graver le décor dans ma mémoire avec tous ses détails.

Je sens les mains d'Asuran se poser sur mes épaules délicatement. J'imagine sans détourner les yeux qu'il observe aussi ce magnifique panorama. Je n'ose pas encore briser le silence nous entourant et je profite simplement du contact de son corps chaud contre le mien et de la vue en face de nous. J'aimerais que cet instant dure pour l'éternité, que nous restions comme cela à jamais… Mais je sais que rien n'est éternel, et c'est à regret que je brise ce silence confortable.

« C'est magnifique… » Je murmure comme si cela était un secret.

« Hum… effectivement … Je suis heureux que tu apprécies. » Me répond-il alors que ses mains quittent mes épaulent pour se poser sur ma taille et m'attirer un peu plus contre lui. Je le sens enfouir son nez dans mes cheveux.

« Où sommes-nous ? » Je demande curieuse de ne pas reconnaitre l'endroit.

« Oh, dans une propriété familiale non loin de la ville. » me répond-il. Involontairement je frisonne et il resserre un peu plus son étreinte autour de ma fine taille.

« Je vois… » Je réponds d'une voix tranquille même si le froid commence à avoir prise sur mon corps.

« Nous pouvons passer le nuit ici si tu le désires… » Me propose-t-il soudain. Je reste sans voix et je lance un regard à ma montre. Il nous a fallu une heure et demie pour arriver ici, et il n'est pas loin de minuit… La sagesse voudrait que je ne lui impose pas le trajet du retour.

« Je ne voudrais pas déranger ta famille… » Je n'ai pu m'empêcher d'objecter quelque chose.

« Il n'y a personne hormis le personnel ici, tu ne dérangeras pas mais si tu préfères que l'on rentre… » Me répond-il avant que je ne pose un doigt sur ses lèvres pour le faire taire. Je me suis tournée vers lui et je le regarde maintenant droit dans les yeux. Involontairement je me demande s'il a envisagé que nous passerions le reste de la nuit dans le même lit… je me décide à lui sourire.

« Non, on peut rester ici jusque demain. » je finis par répondre puis prenant un air taquin j'ajoute un : « mais dis-moi tu n'aurais pas une idée derrière la tête, toi ? »

« Moi ?! Une idée derrière ?? … je ne vois pas trop de quoi tu veux parler Princesse… » Me répond-il avec un regard brûlant qui dément ses paroles.

« Oh dans ce cas, tu ne m'en voudras pas de demander si j'ai une chambre à part de la tienne… » Je réponds avec un sourire amusé.

« Une chambre à part ? Tiens, j'aurais cru qu'on passerait la nuit tous les deux… » Me rétorque-t-il un plus sérieux.

« … ensemble… » Je répète un peu perdue. Je ne vais pas me la jouer vierge effaruchée quand même, cela fait déjà quelques années que je ne le suis plus, mais faire l'amour avec lui maintenant me semble trop rapide. Surtout si on envisage une relation durable. J'aurais aimé attendre encore un peu avant de passer à l'étape ultime d'un couple. De plus, c'est contre mes principes, je ne suis peut-être pas vraiment une prude mais je n'ai jamais eu de relations sexuelle rapides ou avec un homme que je connaissais peu. C'était d'ailleurs un des premiers reproches d'Ahmed. Mon regard se perd dans le vide alors que je me plonge dans mes pensées.

« Cagalli… » Asuran murmure mon prénom doucement me ramenant à la réalité, « ça va mon Ange ? »

« Oui… c'est juste que je ne pensais pas qu'on... euh … enfin » Je butte sur la fin de la phrase incapable de sortir les mots et rougissant. Pourquoi ce sujet m'embarrasse-t-il autant à chaque fois qu'il faut en parler ?

« On n'est pas obligé de faire l'amour …. J'y ai pensé c'est vrai, mais je ne fais pas une obsession. Si tu ne te sens pas encore prête, t'avoir juste contre moi me suffira et me comblera. Après tout nous ne sommes un couple que depuis quelques heures, même si nous vivons ensemble… » Me déclare-t-il en embrassant mon front tendrement.

« Tu… tu es sûr ? Dormir près de toi ? J'en ai aussi envie… » Je réponds avec un sourire.

« Hum oui… » Me répond-il.

Il se penche légèrement vers moi et nos lèvres se touchent, se caressant d'abord, s'apprivoisant un peu. Il dépose enfin ses lèvres chaudes sur les miennes et je sens sa langue redessiner mes lèvres charnues délicatement. Je frisonne et gémis un peu avant de céder à sa demande et d'entrouvrir la bouche. Sa langue vient à la rencontre de la mienne, alors que ses mains me serrent encore plus contre lui. Nos langues dansent un long moment ensemble avant que je ne mette fin au baiser pour respirer. Je me blottis contre lui, les bras autour de sa taille et je ferme les yeux.

« Un baiser sous une pleine lune… c'est romantique… » Je susurre contre lui. »

* * *

_Fin chapitre 3_

Voilà, j'hésite à faire revenir Kira dans le prochain chapitre… j'attendrais bien le chapitre 5 pour son retour… et le début des ennuies. Juste dites moi : vous voulez un POV Kira dans le chapitre suivant ou juste du asuca ?

Merci d'avoir lu

Junon/calli


End file.
